Magia
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Simon es un Normal que se siente inútil.


Simon no entendía qué había ido mal.

Tal vez fue cuando su magia se fue para siempre.

Tal vez cuando aceptó seguir a Baz y Penny a ese bosque.

Tal vez fue cuando hizo caso a Baz y corrió delante de él.

O tal vez fue mucho tiempo antes, cuando dejó que su relación con Agatha terminara y aceptara que amaba a Baz.

Incluso, tal vez todo se fue al diablo cuando piso la escuela de magos por primera vez.

—Vamos a arreglar esto, Simon —dijo Penny, sin soltar su mano desde que habían llegado al nuevo hogar de los Pitch—. Juro que lo haremos.

Él no respondió. No tenía ganas de hablar. No ahora. Y tal vez nunca de nuevo.

—Mejórate pronto.

—Acostarse temprano. Levantarse temprano.

Los padres y la tía de Baz continuaban golpeándolo con hechizos de curación, desde que los empujaron a un costado, cuando lograron explicar el motivo de que trajeran al vampiro inconsciente hasta allí.

 _—_ _¡¿Cómo se les ocurre ir por un maldito bosque encantado?!_ _—_ _les había gritado Fiona. Simon juraría que ella iba a golpearlos, sino fuera porque su sobrino favorito no reaccionaba, a pesar de los intentos de reanimarlo._

 _—_ _Solo queríamos hacer un picnic_ _—_ _se explicó Penny_ _—_ _. No sabíamos que había unos magos locos allí._

Y era verdad. Realmente no lo sabían. Pero tal vez solo debieron marcharse, cuando notaron que algo extraño ocurría. No debieron caminar hacia la energía oscura que Baz y Penny dijeron percibir. No debieron espiar a un grupo de magos, en medio de un hechizo colectivo que se notaba era algo jodido. Y nunca debieron enfrentarse a ellos, solo porque iban a sacrificar a un dragón.

No debieron hacerlo.

—Él estará bien —susurró Penny. Sus ojos eran tan compasivos que hicieron que Simon entendiera que estaba llorando de nuevo—. Es un vampiro. Ni siquiera puede enfermarse. Se pondrá bien.

Pero eso no lo sabían.

* * *

19 horas habían pasado. Ya era de noche y Baz no despertaba.

Fiona buscaría sus contactos en el bajo mundo mágico. El padre de Baz se reuniría con las Familia y Penny llamaría a sus padres, en búsqueda de alguna información.

Era un hechizo prohibido. Eso era lo único seguro hasta ahora. Pero no sabían de dónde salió, quiénes eran los que lo usaron con ellos, ni como revertirlo.

Y ahí estaba Simon. Sin poder hacer nada. Porque no tenía magia.

—Quédate con él, por favor —le pidió la madrastra de Baz, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Debo ir a hablar con los niños.

Así que el rubio caminó hacia la cama de su novio. Lo observó un momento, tan en calma, tan desvalido. Nada como lo que Baz era. La respiración acompasada y el cabello negro revuelto. Nadie tuvo tiempo de hacer cómoda la situación para el niño inconsciente, entre corridas y pánico. Aún estaba vestido y con zapatos.

Se sentó junto a su novio, en la cama, y peinó los cabellos negros fuera del rostro, con suaves caricias, casi temerozo de que algo pudiera hacer más daño del hecho.

 _—_ _Los dragones no son criaturas oscuras_ _—_ _había dicho Baz. Y Penny estuvo de acuerdo. Tensos y dispuestos a pelear, varita y anillo preparados. Antes de que Simon pudiera volver a quejarse, ellos dieron un paso al frente._

Simon recordaba todo como una secuencia borrosa.

Tomó la mano fría del vampiro. No iba a despertar por eso, ya lo habían sacudido y abofeteado. Eso no lo despertaría.

 _—_ _¡Son demasiados!_ _—_ _les había dicho, impotente ante su falta de utilidad._

 _—_ _¡Quédate atrás, Snow!_ _—_ _le ordenó Baz, feroz como pocas veces, con la boca llena de dientes, golpeando magos, con sus puños y magia_.

El que fue una vez el Elegido, lloraba bajo, junto a su amado. Sintiéndose inútil. Observando la mano pálida entre las suyas, cubierta de sangre seca y sin más heridas, debido a los hechizos de curación.

 _—_ _¡Salgamos de aquí!_ _—_ _chilló Penny, una vez el dragón fue liberado y los magos encapuchados retrocedían entre blasfemias._

 _—_ _¡Corre, Snow! Voy detrás de ti_ _—_ _gritó Baz. Y aunque no quería hacerlo, Simon obedeció. No podía hacer nada más, al fin saldrían de esa escena. Sus piernas quemaban, debido al esfuerzo y oía los pasos detrás. Estarían bien, si llegaban al auto y aceleraban. Pero_ _…_

 _—_ _¡Baz, no!_ _—_ _sollozó Penny, haciendo que Simon patinara al intentar frenar de golpe, mirando hacia atrás, solo para ver a su novio golpeado por un rayo de energía y cayendo al piso. Se había retrasado para cubrirles la espalda. Y lamentablemente lo logró._

Hundió el rostro en el pecho de Baz, llorando. Intentando _empujar_. Sacar magia desde su interior, para dársela a Baz, como cuando el Humdrum lo atacó, como cuando su pierna dejó de estar dormida y todo parecía estar bien.

Como cuando Simon era algo más que un Normal.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Simon lloró con más fuerza.

* * *

Dos horas más habían pasado.

Fiona no dignificó la presencia de Simon con una mirada, cuando entró al cuarto para besar la frente de Baz a modo de despedida.

—Patearé tu trasero cuando vuelva con una solución, Basil —le juró en reproche, con la ira intentando cubrir la preocupación—. ¿Por qué aún lleva su ropa? —se quejó bajo, sacando su varita. Un hechizo rápido y saldría de ahí.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —Simon se apresuró a pedir.

—¿Ahora hablas? —replicó despectiva, pero la mirada lastimera del niño rubio la detuvo de continuar. Era patético. Tan patético que tal vez ayudar a ponerle un pijama a Baz era lo único que podía hacer, además de llorar bajo.

Fiona hizo el ademán de tomar una porción del cabello rubio para jalarlo, pero se detuvo y en cambio solo tiró de un rizo. El gesto casi compasivo hizo sentir a Simon un niño.

—Cuídalo. Por ahí tiene pijamas, solo búscalas. Yo volveré lo antes possible. —Luego se fue.

Simon era patético. El que fue el Elegido, era inútil. Pero era quien hacía feliz a su sobrino.

* * *

Dos días enteros pasaron.

 _Toc, toc._

Simon no dijo nada. No había hablado desde que le pidió permiso a Fiona para ponerle algo cómodo a Baz. No veía por qué empezar ahora, todos llamaban a la puerta y luego entraban sin esperar invitación. No era como si Basilton fuera a levantarse por sorpresa.

 _Toc, toc._ Volvieron a llamar. Simon arrugó el entrecejo a ese punto.

 _Toc, toc._

Pero Simon no respondió, solo se puso de pie para abrir, extrañado por el llamado. Aún más extraño que no hubiera nadie detrás. "La casa está embrujada" —recordó.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la vocecilla tímida, obligándolo a bajar la mirada. Era Mordelia, allí de pie, casi temerosa. Nada de eso le era familiar a Simon.

El rubio asintió y le dio lugar a la niña a que pasara. No se le cruzó por la mente que ella tenía apenas siete años y que su hermano era el de esa cama. Él no pensaba mucho de cualquier forma.

—Basil, llamé antes de entrar —dijo Mordelia, junto a la cama del vampiro, apenas podía llegar hasta ella, debido a lo alta que era. Simon recordaba que su novio le contó que solía tener un taburete en su cuarto para poder subirse, de pequeño.

—Basil, háblame —le pidió con la exigencia de cualquier niño, tomando su mano para sacudirla—. Llamé antes de entrar y el Elegido me dejó pasar. Tú dijiste que lo hiciera así.

—Mordelia, hija… —masculló la voz quebrada de su madre, a espaldas de Simon, sobresaltándolo. La mujer parecía acongojada, con la mano cubriendo su boca.

—Basil va a despertar, mamá —le dijo la niña—. Él siempre se enfada porque no llamo a la puerta antes de entrar y me ignora hasta que lo hago. Ahora me va a hablar —le explicó—. Es mi culpa, pero ya lo arreglé ¿Verdad, Basil? —Sacudió de nuevo su mano—. Ya no estás enfadado. Ahora puedes hablar de nuevo.

Simon no pudo oír más. Salió del cuarto para desplomarse en el muro del pasillo. No quería oír a la madrastra de Baz explicándole a Mordelia que esto no era su culpa.

Que no se solucionaría así.

Que no importaba lo mágico que fuera su mundo.

Que Baz no despertaría.

* * *

—Hay que buscar a un doctor —dijo la madrastra de Baz.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Fiona. Sus contactos eran inútiles. Hasta el momento solo encontró un montón de rumores sobre magos intentando abrir puertas al infierno y vampiros temerosos de morir a sus manos.

—Sin comida, sin sangre —murmuró dolida. Simon y Penélope se preguntaron cuánto esa mujer amaba a Baz— ¿Cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir? —Las lágrimas revalsaron sus ojos.

—El padre de Agatha es de confianza —sugirió Penny. Parecía ser la única firme aún, junto a Fiona.

—Nadie sabe una mierda sobre vampiros —escupió Fiona.

—Exactamente —replicó la niña—. Por eso solo nos queda buscar a alguien en quien confiemos. El padre de Agatha puede guardar el secreto.

Nadie dijo nada más. El padre de Agatha llegaría en algunas horas.

* * *

—Necesito un minuto a solas con él —le pidió el padre de Agatha al cuasi catatónico Simon. Suave como una caricia. Profesional como un médico—. Agatha está afuera. Ella te hará compañía —le prometió con una suave palmeada en el hombro y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Simon no se movía del lado de Baz desde que llegaron ahí. Dudó un momento, miró a Baz y dejó un beso en su mano antes de salir arrastrando los pies.

—¡Oh, Simon! —Agatha saltó a sus brazos, sollozando. Porque Baz parecía morir y porque Simon parecía hacerlo a su lado.

* * *

Un mes después, Baz era alimentado con un tubo nosogástrico (así lo explicó el padre de Agatha). Iba desde su nariz hasta su estómago.

A esa altura las hermanas pequeñas de Baz tenían prohibido entrar a su alcoba.

—¿El Elegido no puede ayudar? —preguntó Mordelia una vez.

La madrastra de Baz masculló un suave regaño para que la niña bajara la voz.

A Simon no le molestaba. Ya conocía la respuesta de cualquier forma.

* * *

Tres meses.

Simon no hablaba.

Fiona estaba histérica.

El padre de Baz al límite.

La madrastra de Baz consumida.

Penny pedía perdón a Simon, cada vez.

Agatha lo invitaba a tomar aire, para que se despegara de Baz por un momento.

Simon solo quería que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Pero todo ese dolor no podia ser parte de un sueño.

* * *

No había solución. Simplemente no la había. Ninguna magia salvaría todo.

 _—¿Quien necesita magia?_ —le había dicho Baz cuando Simon perdió la suya.

"Yo la necesito" —pensó Simon—. "Yo te necesito, Baz. Eres todo lo que tengo".

* * *

Un día, el padre de Baz, solo le pidió a Simon que se marchara.

—Su presencia no le hace ningún bien a esta familia, señor Snow —le dijo demasiado suave, casi con dolor. No había enfado en su voz. Parecía consumido.

Y en contra de cualquier pronóstico, Simon aceptó.

Porque él no era el Elegido.

Porque él no era el mago más poderoso.

Él solo era un Normal que había perdido todo.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Sí, tal vez es una porquería. Lamento si hice que perdieran el tiempo, pero tenía que sacar esto mientras mi impulso me lo permitía._

 _Los reviews, tomatazos, comentarios son recibidos y respondidos alegremente._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
